


The Lion and the Sage

by Nana_41175



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, Intrigue, M/M, Prince!Q, Romance, bond as a spy and double agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: “They say the prince likes a man who can be a beast on the battlefield and in bed. Do you think he’ll be pleased with us?”The Lion has returned victorious from war to take up the post of honour guard to the Prince, but is he really who he says he is?
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	The Lion and the Sage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliensundermybed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensundermybed/gifts), [booskerdu (Booskerdu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booskerdu/gifts).



**Author’s Notes:** I have [**Alien**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensundermybed/gifts) to ~~blame~~ thank for the creation of this fic! It’s all based on her magnificent drawings of **Prince!Q and Knight!Bond**. Mixed with all the banter and world building done within the 00Q Slack chatroom, it’s just an explosive combination! This is also written for [**Booskerdu**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booskerdu/pseuds/booskerdu), for the 007 Fest collab prompt _: J/A/Q au where James and Alec are a part of the Royal Guard protecting Prince Q._

Special thanks also to [**Dino_Cattivo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_Cattivo/pseuds/Dino_Cattivo) for lending me her words (italicized passage below), they’re perfect! And super thanks to my beta, **[Christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood),** as always, for helping me knock the fic into better shape!

For more of Alien’s art, please visit her site [**here.**](https://twitter.com/Dramaticatart)

Enjoy, dear readers, and do let the Muse know what you think so she'll churn out the next chapter faster!

There was nothing like a war to even out men’s fortunes.

They did not know where he came from, only that he’d arrived at the most opportune time to become their saviour.

Up and down the land, the traveling minstrels sang his praises, weaving his exploits into folklore and legend, so that in due time one could no longer separate man from myth: _T[here were whispers all through the land reaching even the farthest mountains and widest rivers about a man born with hair as pure as sunlight and eyes like frost. A man who fought each battle as if it were his last, a man who smiled, bathed in the red river of the ones who dared to challenge him, a man so fierce and skilled that even Mother Nature herself bowed to him, bestowing upon him her own beloved children.](https://aliensdoodless.tumblr.com/post/623942028131270656/there-were-whispers-all-through-the-land-reaching)_

_He held his head high, his heart brave and his blade sharp, as he drifted over the battlefield with only two of his brothers by his side. Flee, if you see the golden shine of their majestic mane. Run for your life when you hear their mighty roar. And hide away if you can smell the blood on their muzzles as there is no escape when the Lion is hunting for your life._

The reputation that he’d earned was a most convenient cloak to wrap around oneself. After months spent in the final, blood-drenched battlefield that marked the end of the Long War, he found that it was not unpleasant to bask in the adoration of the cheering crowds as he made his way to the royal palace, on horseback, decked out in shiny armor.

It was the first time he’d ever shown his face, free of the visor and helmet that almost always covered his visage, and he could not help but smile as common folk and nobility alike stared at him, agog.

Here at last came the Lion— a real man, after all, made of bone and sinew, muscle and blood. He’d come home to a hero’s welcome, and to partake of the revelries of a grateful kingdom.

And to reunite with old friends in a gilded antechamber overflowing with chattering nobles and courtiers.

“James,” said the man, who was the Hero of the shorter but equally brutal campaign at Arkhangelsk that marked such a crucial turning point in the Long War.

“Alec,” rumbled Bond as he came near, pale eyes alight as he took in his friend’s weathered features, his newly scarred face.

They clasped hands as Alec Trevelyan continued, “I never thought we’d see each other again.”

“Yet here we are now,” said Bond. “I’ve heard nothing but your daring-do in the past months, it was quite ridiculous.”

“Arkhangelsk did leave its mark,” replied Trevelyan with a touch of chagrin.

“Nothing the ladies will disapprove of, I’m sure,” Bond replied smoothly.

Trevelyan grinned wolfishly. “One could say that. Well, we’ll just have to get through this day and the tedious showering of medals and honours. ‘Tis not everyday that one gets to meet our beloved prince and to have a special reward bestowed on us.”

“No,” agreed Bond, “and I must confess that I am looking forward to seeing him at last.”

“Are you?” Here, Trevelyan’s gaze turned sly, assessing, as he regarded his old friend. In a lowered voice, he continued, “You’ve heard of the rumors surrounding him, then.”

“Which one?” Bond returned, feigning ignorance.

“They say he likes a man who can be a beast on the battlefield and in bed,” Trevelyan replied. “Do you think he’ll be pleased with us?”

Bond shrugged. “Well, I’m glad to know he’ll find us interesting, at the very least.”

Trevelyan chuckled and turned away.

It was just like Alec, Bond thought, to seize opportunities in this manner; though he himself was far from complaining if opportunities of any sort could be had. After all, His Royal Highness was the entire reason he was here. He’d wrought years of carnage on the battlefield just to get to where he was now.

After five, bloody years of ruthless ascent, he’d come back to earn a special place as one of the Crown Prince’s honour guards.

It had taken him that long to realize his goal of coming close enough to this royal personage to kill him.

It would all be worth it, thought Bond grimly, as the great doors opened to the blast of trumpets and much fanfare, announcing their entry into the Great Hall.

He may have served the needs of this kingdom for now but his loyalty lay elsewhere.

There was nothing he would not do for Skyfall.


End file.
